


How NOT Looking At Makoto's Butt Ruined Everyone's Sunday

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Big Bang Burger Challenge, Body Image, Boy Talk, Butts, Dialogue Heavy, Eating, F/M, Feelings, Gen, Hamburgers, Humor, Love, No Smut, One Shot, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot, Stockings, Talking about fetishes, Teenagers, Underwear, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: Akira and Makoto both have a problem and try to solve it. Needless to say, things don't go as they want them to go.Note: This is a random story about butts. Don't expect too much!





	How NOT Looking At Makoto's Butt Ruined Everyone's Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Joker's Weakness: Makoto Niijima](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731344) by [RyanoftheAbyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss). 



> This was inspired by the 2 Chapter of "A Joker's Weakness: Makoto Niijima" by RyanoftheAbyss. You should definitely visit this guy, his work is amazing.
> 
> Sorry for delaying my other fanfictions again, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my mind. I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you can enjoy it. Even if it is somehow really stupid and a little bit perverted.

It was Sunday morning. Ryuji and I had spent the entire night in LeBlanc's attic, playing video games and eating fast food. But the atmosphere was not relaxing or anything like that. It was heavy. Just really heavy. That was my fault. Because of me, Akira Kurusu, the atmosphere was depressing. Ryuji had noticed this of course. Morgana was making fun of him once in a while, but he wasn't a dumb guy. He was many things, but he wasn't dumb.

One of the things he was, was a good friend. And a good friend noticed if something was wrong. Especially after a night full of video games and fast food. I should have known from the beginning. If someone, who is playing video games and eating fast food with his buddy isn't happy, everyone will notice.

"Okay, dude. What happened? Just tell me!" He finally asked the question.

"Nothing. Really. Don't worry about me."

Some topics are just hard to discuss. Even with your friends. I wanted to talk with someone and Ryuji would be my first choice, but it was still hard to put into words.

"Really? Because I am pretty sure we were playing Final Fantasy all night and finally promoted our thief to a ninja!" He waved the NES controller around to underline his statement. "We are on the verge of finishing the game with every class. Why are lacking passion for this now?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should start playing Final Fantasy 2 already?"

"Not before we finished FF1 with every class! We promised that. It is the first part of the _Games, Anime and Manga Sleepover Codex_!"

"Maybe that wasn't such a good promise?"

Ryuji stared at me with a shocked expression. He inhaled air with the audibility of a starting spaceship. He then squinted his eyes and hissed at me.

"How dare you to insult the _Games, Anime and Manga Sleepover Codex_ like this?"

I knew that this would hurt his feelings. I liked our _Games, Anime and Manga Sleepovers_ just as much as he did. But some problems are just too hard to forget them.

"What demon has possessed you to say something like this?"

But before I could think of an answer, his expressing changed again. Now he looked like he had an important realisation.

"Oh no! Does it have something to do with Makoto?"

That was right. It had something to do with Makoto. It was impressive that Ryuji had come to this conclusion. He was a real Bro after all. And he was a pro at being a Bro. A Pro Bro if you want it like that. Yeah, that would describe him.

A pro-Bro.

I thought it would be better to tell him the truth.

"So you noticed..."

"Well, something heavy must be on your mind, dude! I mean you just started to eat the bag of _Extra Hot Chilli-Snacks_ without noticing."

I looked at the bag in my lap. Ryuji was right. I was indeed eating the Chilli-Snacks. Now that I paid attention to it, a burning sensation was spreading in my mouth. I grabbed a can of cola that was nearby and emptied it in a few seconds.

"Damned!" I nearly screamed it. It was painful to breathe. The burning feeling stuck in my throat.

"Why do we buy this stuff every time? Neither of us can handle it!"

"I don't know." Ryuji handed me another can of cola.

"Now tell me. What is bothering you? I thought between you and Makoto everything was alright? What happened?"

"Ryuji..." I was still not able to speak correctly. "Would you... describe me as... a pervert?"

"If you do this stertorous breathing while talking with girls... yes... yes I would!"

"No seriously!" I finished the second can of cola. The taste of chilli was vanishing slowly. An alarm on my smartphone started and _"Sympathy For The Devil"_ was starting to play. How fitting. I wasn't in the mood for getting up and turning it off.

"Well, no, I wouldn't. You are the most gentlemanlike guy I know. Why? Did Makoto call you a pervert?"

"Not... directly."

The problem I had was complicated to explain. Not because of complexity, but of the nature of the problem itself.

"You know that girls have... nice body features, right?"

"So this is going to be a conversation about boobs and butts. Nice. I am listening!"

"Yeah! Butts! That's it. Let's talk about butts. But not about any butt! About the one butt!"

Yes, I am making a drama out of this. It was important. We are talking about an essential butt. The buttocks of a goddess if you will.

"This is about Makoto's butt then?"

"Yes. Makoto has a nice butt, right?"

"Not as nice as Ann's butt, but sure."

"That's subjective, but it is important that you understand my situation! So you know the feeling when you know, you shouldn't look, but you can't stop looking?"

"I know what you mean. It's hard to take your eyes off. But where is the problem? Oh, did Makoto catch you looking?"

I was glad that Ryuji was able to follow my vague explanations. He might lose interest in school-related topics fast, but in a conversation between guys, no one was quicker to understand the main problem.

"Yeah, I guess so. I tried to stop-"

I tried. I tried so hard.

"-but every time she sees me, she looks more and more disappointed. What should I do?"

Ryuji looked sad.

"Oh man. That sucks. So we need to find a way to prove to Makoto that you stopped looking at her butt?"

Then, without any warning, he jumped up.

"I have an idea!"

And with that, he dragged me out of the room.

* * *

Ann's apartment was bigger than I had expected. The blond had invited Haru and me to stay over the weekend. Akira and Ryuji seemed to have some sort of slumber party every second weekend. Ann was sad that she couldn't do such a thing until now. She wanted to invite me for a long time now but never had enough courage to ask. She was afraid that I was _too grown up_ for such a thing. Haru on the other side just asked me without any second thought. That's why I didn't spend my Sunday morning in my apartment with my sister. I spent it in Ann's apartment. Together with her and Haru of course.

Right now I was viewing myself in a giant mirror. I was surprised at first, but it was only logical that Ann had such a large mirror. She was a model after all.

"Wow, Ann-Chan!" Haru was still excited. "You have such a nice home."

"Oh, come on! I am sure your home is better than this!"

"No really, I think your apartment is cosy. Staying here was great. Isn't that right, Makoto?"

It was fun. Really. We talked about lots of funny stuff. And about boys. We ordered pizza and watched one movie after another. It was nice. I couldn't remember the last time I had this much fun. But in the end, I couldn't enjoy it. Something was bothering me.

"Hey, Makoto! Is everything alright?"

"Can I ask you something?"

I turned around and looked at my backside. It was a girls-only sleepover, so naturally, I was comfortable with walking around in my underwear. It was too hot to sleep with pyjamas anyway.

"What do you think about my butt?"

"You have a nice butt Makoto! Why do you ask?"

Now it was time to tell them the truth. It shouldn't be too hard. We're friends after all.

"Akira stopped looking at my butt!"

"And? Men are starring at me all the time. It's annoying." I was sure Ann was rolling with her eyes while saying that.

"But isn't that different if it's a person you like?" I could hear that Haru had her mischievous but somehow innocent looking smile on her face. "I mean, you stopped scolding Ryuji when you catch him looking at you. Sometimes you even wink at him!"

"You noticed that! How?"

"I am omniscient!"

"What? Wait, are you the narrator of this story!"

"Yes, and you are not the protagonist!"

"I know! I am pretty sure I am the villain! A perfect villain who always rises again whenever she gets defeated! I am the nightmare of every hero!"

I sighed. You're both wrong. At least I hoped so. Or was Ann absorbing my buttocks with some secret model witchcraft? No, that would be ridiculous.  
I know what you're thinking: Why is this so important? Because it is a nice feeling that someone you like finds you attractive. I never had that before, and it was a nice feeling. Being the _pretty girl_ for someone.

I grabbed my buttcheeks like some pervert.

"Do you think it is too small. Too flat?"

"I think it is fine." Ann sat down on the couch next to Haru, who was pushing around some empty pizza boxes with her feet.

"Mako-Chan. If you think your butt is too small, you should eat more."

"Do you think so? Wouldn't that make me just fat in general?"

"Who knows? Maybe all the fat goes into your butt? Whenever I eat something, all the fat goes directly to my boobs!"

"Really? I need to confirm this!"

"What? Ann-Chan! Wait- AH ♥ Ann-Chan stop that!"

"Wow, this is amazing! Your boobs are soft, Haru! How many pizzas are in there? I am pretty sure you would lactate mozzarella cheese!"

"Ew, Ann-Chan! That's gross- AHAH ♥ Stop it already!"

I have to admit that I laughed at that comment. The aforementioned gross joke made me laugh. I was ashamed. Are these two draining my matureness away? Oh, these evil demons! Sis would be terrified if she could see me like this! Was my sister the same when she was a teenager?

Oh no. Now I am terrified.

*thump*

A loud noise told me that Haru fell from the sofa, together with Ann, who was still on top of her!

I could say that I didn't turn around, but that would be a lie.  
But for the sake of AO3's _Teen And Up Audiences_ -Rating I lie to you and claim that I haven't seen anything. I only heard suggestive moans.

Should I mention that Ann and Haru were also only in their underwear?... HEY! NO, NO, NO! Keep both your hands on your keyboard! Or on your phone or tablet! Whatever device you are using!

"Could you two stop that! You are giving the readers false hope!"

"What? OH ♥!"

"Forget about it!"

I turned around again and again and watched my body in the mirror.

"Maybe I am too thin in general?"

"If this is all about your butt, maybe I could  
just massage it?"

Ann made this statement without thinking about it. I was sure that she hadn't thought about it.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you know how they say: Your boobs get bigger if someone massages them, right? Maybe the same thing counts for butts too?"

And with that, Ann moved away from Haru and started to crawl towards me. I had to admit that she was incredibly fast. I raised my leg and stomped down to stop her. I pinned her head down with my foot. She stopped moving. She just stayed like this, with her butt in the air and her forehead touching the carpet.

"Wow, Makoto. You have some strong legs. And that move was awesome too. I thought that I was the domina of the Phantom Thieves, but I was wrong. Haru! Give her my whip!"

"Okay!"

"No! Stop that! No one gets the whip! We have a much bigger problem to approach!"

I sighed.

"Also, the saying is: Your boobs get bigger if they get massaged by a man! And I am pretty sure that is a lie a man made up to get what he wants!"

"..."

It might sound theatrical. Or even stupid. But if the one person that matters doesn't like my butt anymore, my butt had to change. No matter what.

It's time for a change of butt (no pun intended).

* * *

Ryuji's plan was visiting Tae Takemi. She is the doctor who works in Yongen Jaya. She was only a few steps away. However, it felt like three teenage girls had an entire conversation about an essential butt while we walked to the clinic. What an oddly specific example of mine. My apologies.

There is another thing I should have mentioned about Ryuji. Something important. He is an awesome friend, but it is a pain to introduce him to new people.

Ryuji's way of thinking was splendid. His plan, however, was horrible. It was scary. Shocking. Unholy. Frightening.

Tae was sitting in her chair and gave us a look of disbelieve.

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that? I am not sure if I heard that right!"

Ryuji, who saw no flaw in his plan, shouted his idea into the room with an amount of motivation an American football team could only dream to have.

"We need you to sew this guys eyes shut!"

"..."

I was silent. Mostly because I tried to teleport me away with my thoughts, but a small part of me came to a conclusion: Speaking would only make things worse.

"Ahm..."

Tae was dumbfounded. The pure stupidity of his request was intoxication. I looked into her eyes and watched brain cells crying for mercy.

"You know... that alcohol is illegal at your age... right?"

I wished I was drunk. It would make this conversation more comfortable. Plus, I had a good excuse for all this.

It would have been a win-win situation.

"Why?" That was the only thing Tae could ask in this situation.

"Because he needs to stop looking at butt's!"

"Wow..." The doctor was speechless. "Wow... that is... absolutely... retarded..."

She turned around, covered her face with her hands and sighed. Something I had seen many people do in the last months.

I like to call it the Sakamoto-Effect. Ryuji was the reason for this 100% of the time.

She only knew Ryuji for 4 minutes and 36 seconds and was already done with this world (she had almost reached Hifumi's survival time of 4 minutes and 42 seconds. Too bad). She forgot to say "goodbye". She didn't even tell us to leave in the first place!

"You know, I think she is right. Imagine you could never look at butts again. That would be horrifying."

His reason was not the best, but at least he noticed this was stupid.

"What about her?"

He pointed at Tae.

"Oh, this happens. Don't feel insulted. It's just-"

"No, I mean what's with her butt?"

"...What?"

"Has she a nice butt?"

"Dude! That's rude!"

"So you haven't seen her butt?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"Is it because of the lab coat?"

"... Yeah! Yes, it is because of the lab coat. Right. Not because I respect people or anything!"

"Hahaha, yeah lab coats suck."

"I am right here, you know?" Tae had heard Ryuji's question and was looking at us again. 

"Oh, of course. Sorry!" The boy turned around to face her. Then he asked the question no one wanted to hear.

"Could we see your butt?"

Lady's and Gentlemen! Ryuji Sakamoto! The Butthunter!

Tae just stared at him in disbelieve. The second time today. How could she not do that? She turned around again and searched through a closed.

"Guinea Pig! Here!" She gave me a load of medicine. "This is the stuff you buy usually. You can have all this for free! Just promise to never bring your friends with you when you visit me!"

"Oh, do you have something for me too?" Ryuji asked that question. He was not aware that he was the problem in this situation.

"Oh. Yeah! Right! Here!" She gave him a small box of pills.

"Neat! Free medicine! So, does that stuff make me stronger or something?"

"No. These are placebos. They do absolutely nothing. But I hope you choke on that. Now leave!"

And with that, we were walking back to the café.

"You know what? She seems nice. The lab coat is just covering too much of her-"

"Ryuji?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, shut up!"

* * *

"Makoto!"

Ann was sitting next to me and was whining. We were in an Okumura Foods fast food restaurant. I ignored her and just watched Haru, who was returning with another plate of fries.

"Makoto! How long do you want to stay here? You already ate way too much fries!"

I didn't argue with her. Not because it was pointless but because my mouth was full of fries.

"Mako-Chan. You shouldn't eat that much of this stuff. It's not healthy!"

I knew that it wasn't. But that was okay! That was more important than my health! Isn't there a saying that goes: _The way to a man's heart goes through his stomach_? But this time, the way to a man's heart is my behind! And if that means a lot of stuff had to go to my stomach, then that was okay! I had to do this!

"Makoto! Come on! It's Sunday! It's the morning after a sleepover! We should be at my apartment and talk about awesome stuff. About boys! Or things we like about boys! And about food or clothes and such things! Instead, we are watching you devouring fries like a maniac!"

I have to admit that we could spend our time on something more fun. But this wasn't about fun!

"I need more fries!"

"Are you sure?" Haru gave me a worried look. "You already ate a lot of fries. Are you feeling well?"

"I am fine. But I think you're right. I had enough fries."

"Oh, thank god!" Ann was happy to hear these words. But her happiness vanished with my next sentence.

"I need something bigger!"

"NOOOO!"

"Excuse me!" I stopped a waitress. "What is the biggest burger I can order here?"

The woman noticed the number of empty plates that were already in front of me and stayed silent for a while. Then she answered my question.

"If you are looking for a challenge, I would suggest trying the Big Bang Challenge!"

"The Big Bang Challenge?"

I looked at Haru and waited for an explanation. The girl didn't want the attention, and I felt sorry for her. But I had to know.

"Äh... the Big Bang Challenge is an eating challenge. You get a burger that is slightly larger than the normal one. If you can finish it in 30 seconds, you get a rank. The next time you take the challenge you get a burger that is bigger than the burger before and you get a better rank and so on and so on."

"Oh, miss Okumura!" The waitress had noticed the girl. "I am sorry. The challenge will be free of course!"

"Please don't encourage her!" Ann exclaimed, but it was too late!

"I take the Big Bang Challenge!"

"Please no!"

"Ann! It's free! It's a sign from god!"

"No! It isn't! It's just because she recognised Haru!"

"No! It's a sign! My wish of a butt which is worth looking at will come true with this!"

The waitress reappeared with a plate and a giant burger.

"Here is your burger miss. If you can eat it in under 30 minutes, you get your rank. When you reach the highest rank in 4 days, you break the record of the last challenger."

She pointed to a picture on a wall. Many golden burgers with a smiley face were decorating the frame. It showed a boy with dark frizzy hair and big aviator glasses. It was-

"AKIRA YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Ann was furious!

I was happy!

"A sign! It's a sign! It's like all this was destined to happen!"

"NOOHOHOOO!"

I started to eat the burger. It was quite delicious. The meat was spicy, and there were at least three different types of cheese in there. I could taste many different flavoured sauces.

"Please stop eating that! Just looking at you makes me want to puke!"

"No! I won't stop! The gods have decided! This burger is going into my butt!"

"Please rephrase that!"

"...No!"

* * *

We were back at the attic. Ryuji had tried to get in contact with Yusuke, but the artist was busy. I don't know how he could have helped me in this situation anyways. Now he was standing in the corner and watched the scene.

I wasn't standing. I wasn't sitting either. I was kneeling on the ground in front of the only person who I thought was able to help me in this situation.

Futaba was sitting on the sofa. She looked down at me.

"So you need my help, huh?"

I was facing the floor, but I know she was grinning.

One of her feet was grinding on my head.

She was stepping on my head. A small, introverted girl was pushing my head down on the floor with her foot.

It happens all the time.

I felt the nylon on my head. Her toes were brushing through the curls of my hair.

It was humiliating.

I always thought feet were gross, but I had a thing for stockings. Especially black ones. Makoto wears pantyhose a lot. She would look good in stockings. She had some incredible long legs!

Wait that is not the point! I am here to beg for help, not to explain my fetishes!

"You know my work has a high price, right?"

"Yes!"

"If you want me to waste my precious time with your trivial problem, I want a proper compensation!"

I could feel her eyes on me. Brown eyes with a faint purple colour were piercing through my skull. It felt like she gazed through my head, directly into my eyes.

"I do everything!"

"Everything, huh?"

"Everything!"

"You know I still didn't have the chance to go and buy me that new console that came out! And there are some amazing games for it too!"

"I will buy it for you!"

"It is expensive. Very expensive!"

"I will take my sword and cut down all the grass until I have enough rubies to pay for it!"

"Oh, a video game reference! Awesome! What else?"

"I allow you to make me breakfast while only wearing black stockings!"

"That doesn't sound like something I would enjoy!"

Her heel was grinding into my scalp!

"I convince Yusuke to make you breakfast while he only wears his fox tail!"

"You would do that for me?" Her voice was way too excited.

There was a short silence. Then Futaba got aware of her reaction.

"I- I- I- I mean: Why do you think that seeing the muscular chest and the strong legs of a hot katana wielding artist is a reward for me?"

I smiled. Futaba ground her foot harder into my head. Ryuji told me later that her face turned so red, that Panthers suit was pale in comparison.

"Okay, I'll help you! But you have to buy me a shitload of video games!"

She stood up and walked out of the attic. She returned a few minutes later with her laptop, duct tape, lots of cables and boxing gloves.

Wait. Boxing gloves?

Something was fishy about this.

"Okay! Perfect! Akira, sit down on this chair. Ryuji, come over here and put on this boxing glove!"

"Okay."

I sat down. Then, Futaba started to tie my arms to the chair.

"What are you doing?"

"Silence! I explain soon!"

It felt uncomfortable. Being tied to a chair and not being able to move was uncomfortable. I think most of you know this feeling of helplessness only a few humans can enjoy. But I can't. I am not that kind of person. I was feeling uneasy. Even more over the fact that Ryuji was wearing a boxing glove while I was bound to a chair.

Trapped without a possibility to dodge.

She placed an expensive looking we webcam on the top of her laptop.

"Okay here is the plan: This camera can track your eye movement! A program on my pc will mark the point on the screen you are looking at with a red dot. I have a lot of pictures of our group on my laptop. We are going to look at them and whenever your eyes land on Makoto's butt, Ryuji and I will punch you."

She opened a folder and was searching through a list with many other folders.

  * Anime Wallpapers
  * Documents
  * Game Wallpapers
  * Group Pictures
  * NSFW
  * Phoenix Ranger Featherman R
  * Samurai-BoyZ Noodes Mod



She opened the "Group Pictures" - Folder, and another list appeared.

  * Pictures of the group
  * Pictures of Morgana
  * Pictures of Yusuke
  * Pictures of Phantom Thief butts



"..."

"Don't tell anyone about this! Ever! Okay?"

"Yes!"

She could be terrifying too.

She opened the "Pictures of Phantom Thief butts" - folder and even more folders appeared on the screen. The view in this folder was different, and it showed some more details.

Folder | Photo  
---|---  
Yusuke's butt  |  1304 Photos   
Akira's butt  |  201 Photos   
Makoto's butt  |  200 Photos   
Ann's butt  |  187 Photos   
Haru's butt  |  119 Photos   
  
I stared at Futaba. I stared at her in disbelieve. How could such a girl take so many photos of peoples butts? Why would she even need so many pictures of peoples butts?

_What does someone want with so many butts?_

I said this question out loud.

"Well, I think you can agree when I tell you that butts are admirable! Some people have some nice butts!"

"Yes. I can agree with that."

"And that is the entire reason. Butts are nice. That's why I collect them!"

"That sounded like something a psychopath would say!"

So this dialogue was about fetishes after all.

"Hey, why are there no pictures of my butt?"

Ryuji pointed at the screen.

"Is my butt not worth a look?"

"No, it isn't!"

"HUH?"

Ryuji seemed visibly shocked.

"But- But I am a runner! An athlete! I thought a fit body is something girls would admire?"

"Not every girl. Your personality and the way you move your body is important too!"

"So you want to tell me that my butt is... not desirable?"

"Yes."

"NOOOOOO!"

He dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hands! It was a dramatic scene. I wanted to comfort him, but my arms didn't move.

Tied to the chair. Right. I forgot.

"Futaba, can we continue with your plan? I want this to be over as soon as possible."

"Oh, yes, right! Ryuji, get your boxing glove, it starts now!"

"Okay, so all I have to do is not look at- AH!"

They both punched me.

"You looked at a butt!"

"I wasn't ready for this! Also, why does your punch hurt so much? Did you stuff it with one-yen-coins?"

"What? NO! What a mean thing to say! I am an honest person! Take that!"

"AH!"

I got punched a lot this afternoon.

* * *

I felt sick. It felt like I could throw up my own stomach. So painful. All I could taste were fries and stomach acid. Wait, no. I just tasted some meat from the burger. What a day saver.  
  
"You know. I think you deserve this! This is what you get after eating 5 large boxes of fries and a giant burger. Looks like you're not destined to have a big butt."  
  
It was Ann who said that. She was angry. She might be angry at me. Maybe I vomited on her shoes a little bit. But it wasn't my plan to do that. It was an accident.  
  
"Mako-chan, are you alright?"  
  
I could hear Haru's voice from outside the bathroom.  
  
I wanted to answer her, but at that moment another portion of fries wanted to take back their freedom. Another unpleasant noise escaped my mouth.  
  
I should explain what happened, even when it isn't that interesting.  
  
After I successfully finished the first part of the Big Bang Challenge, I didn't feel well and we returned to Ann's apartment. In the end, I had to vomit. Turnes out I couldn't handle too much food. That's why I was kneeling on the bathroom floor in Ann's apartment, hugging the toilet bowl.  
  
"I swear if you are clogging my toilet I will get angry!"  
  
"To be fair, you are already angry, Ann-Chan."  
  
Haru chuckled.  
  
I stood up and looked at the mirror. My clothes were fine. Good. The last thing I wanted to happen, was walking home with puke on my clothes. What would sis think about me?  
  
She would never cry about something trivial like a small butt. How pathetic could I be? But maybe she just hadn't been in love with someone before?  
  
Wanting someone to stare at your butt is true love; right?  
  
...Right?  
  
I unlocked the bathroom door and walked outside. The rest of Ann's apartment was much cleaner then I remembered it from before. Maybe they had cleaned the room while I was getting rid of the hamburger that was torturing my stomach. Or rather, Haru started to clean while Ann was scolding me. Probably the last theory. I walked to the couch and sat down. I stared at the ceiling. My arms were just laying next to me. I didn't want to move. Everything was painful.  
  
"Ew! Makoto!" Ann, who had stormed into the bathroom to make sure it was clean, yelled my name.  
  
"What? Did I miss the toilet?"  
  
"No, but the smell of that burger is awful! AND IT IS ON ALL MY STUFF IN THE BATHROOM! ON EVERYTHING!"  
  
"Don't blame me! Blame the burger!"  
  
Basically, this was my fault. No. This was totally my fault, no matter how you looked at it. But all this had never happened, without Akira. If he had paid the necessary amount of attention to my butt, everything would have been fine. But now I was in this disaster. Damn you Akira! Damn you and your sexy face and your beautiful eyes and all your other attractive features!  
  
"You know what? I think the real problem here is Akira!"  
  
Ann just made this statement like she could read my mind. She was amazing sometimes.  
  
"We should go to LeBlanc and talk to him. Or better: You talk to him and Haru and I can scold Futaba for not coming to our amazing _Pizza, Movie and talk about boys sleepover_!"  
  
So I should just confront him about this? Could I just do that? Wouldn't that be strange? But most important: Wouldn't the point of view switch again?  
  
"Wait! If we go to Akira's place, this section of the story will end and this was way too short! I feel like someone else had much more dialogues and monologues then me!"  
  
"Okay!" Ann stopped and stretched out her arms! "What do you want to talk about? There are so many things that are plot-relevant in this place like... you see... for example... this... lamp over here! Or these empty pizza boxes!"  
  
"Or Ann-Chan's underwear," Haru giggled. She was searching for a broom and had opened the wrong closet.  
  
"Thank you Haru! Also, go away there Haru! But yeah! You see, there is nothing left for this part. It's over as quickly as it started."  
  
"You know... you can be a mean girl sometimes."  
  
"I am not a mean girl! A mean girl is wasting my Sunday with complaining about her butt, eating an oversized hamburger and then clogging my toilet!"  
  
"Okay. Sorry. Let's just... go, okay?"

* * *

I felt pain. A lot of pain. I am not able to describe how much pain I felt at this very moment.

"Akira? What is going on?"

I looked up. Futaba and Ryuji were looking the same way. To the stairs. To the entrance of the attic. Ann and Haru were standing there, but most importantly Makoto. They stared at us.

"Ryuji? What is going on here?"

Ann gave him a concerned look. Ruyji just looked at her. Then at the boxing glove on his hand. Then at me.

"Eh... this is... pretty hard to explain."

I wanted to look at Futaba to see her expression, but couldn't move my head that much without being in a lot of pain. "Could you guys at least untie me?"

This was already awkward enough. Also, I should at least mention that they untied me so we can avoid continuity errors. You know what I mean.

"I won't ask what you are doing here, but I think you and Makoto need to talk. Haru and Futaba: You two go home-"

"What? Why do I and Haru have to go? I was having so much fun here... Sorry, Akira."

"- and Ryuji is coming with me!"

She tried to hide it, but she was clearly smiling.

"What? Really? I mean, yes of course!"

Ann walked back to the stairs and Ruyji was eager to follow her. Maybe he was just happy that he was walking behind her. You can guess the reason. His grin could have been a circle. STOP STARING LIKE THAT! STOP DOING WHAT I TRY TO AVOID! YOU TRAITOR!

"Oh, man. What should I do now?" Futaba dropped her boxing glove. The sound it made while landing on the floor was way too loud.

"Everyone else is busy. Hey Haru, are you free right now?"

"Well, Ann decided for me to go home so I guess I have nothing else to do. I can spend some time with you if you want."

"Great! Wanna go eat some burgers?"

"Please no. Anything but that!"

"Ahem... Okay? I have some noodle cups back at home. We could watch Phoenix Ranger Featherman Victory. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Absolutly! I can't wait to see the new series. I always love when Pink Argus is on screen. Yukari Takeba is just an amazing actress."

They kept talking about the show while leaving the attic.

We were now alone. Just me and Makoto.

"So... I know this is hard to explain, but what happened here was for your sake!"

She interupted me.

"Why did you stop looking at my butt?"

"Excuse me, what?"

"Why did you stop looking at my butt?"

She repeated the questing slower. Her eyes were a bit watery.

"Every time I notice that you are looking at me when I turn around, you quickly look away. I know this is a strange thing to say, but it is somehow really disappointing! You look disappointed too. Is my butt just that ugly?"

"What?"

I know what she meant. The look of disappointment in my face. But that wasn't because of her. I was disappointed with myself. I thought I was disappointing her.

"No! If I am allowed to say this, you have a really nice butt! It's just that... I was kinda ashamed of myself for looking at it. I thought you didn't like guys who just stare at girls and stuff. I mean, I was only staring at you, but... wait, am I making my situation worse?"

"No! I was really flattered! I mean... you know..."

She looked at the floor. She was drawing circles on the floor with one of her feet. Makoto was visible nervous.

"You know... I was always the smart girl for everyone. When people looked at me, everything they saw, was an hounor student. They never saw me as someone nice to look at. They didn't even see me as a girl. I mean, I am not the kind of person who uses make up and such stuff, but I still want to feel pretty or sexy sometimes, you know? And so far, you were the only person who gave me the feeling, that I am worth looking at!"

Man, this got a bit depressing all of sudden.

"Oh god, look at me. I am whining at you about my buttocks. This must be awful for you."

I didn't know what to answer. I always thought that I was hurting her feelings when she caught me looking at her, when in reality, I was hurting her by looking away. I felt like a horrible person.

I hugged her without saying anything else. It was not necessary to say anything else. It would be just awkward anyway.

"Don't think that you get away with this just by hugging me!"

"I don't think that. I am truly sorry for not looking at your glorious butt!"

"Don't say something like that! It makes this situation really awkward!"

I was still hugging her, but I knew without seeing her face that she was smiling.

"I will atone for my sins and dedicate my life to your butt! My eyes won't look at another thing when I am awake!"

"That doesn't really sound like a punishment! That sounds like something you would really enjoy!"

"Of course I would enjoy it! If it is something that makes you feel better, I can't do anything else then enjoy it!"

* * *

"Really? You tried the Big Bang Challenge? But you did puke, right?"

"Ew, that's gross, why would you ask something like that?... Wait, did you puke too?"

We were laying in my bed, still hugging each other. Makoto rested her head on my chest.

"The first time, yes. But that happens to everyone. Ryuji too, and he has never tried it again since then. It really hurt his pride."

"Wait, how often did you do this challenge?"

"Often enough. I have the highest rank!"

"What? Isn't the final challenge even bigger than the one I tried to eat? Like, really enormous and gigantic!"

"Yeah. I was full for an entire week. We should go take that challenge together sometimes."

"We would never succeed. You're an idiot!"

"But I am your idiot!"

She giggled. The most beautiful sound I had heard this week. And I heard baby kittens meowing just the other day!

"I still can't believe we both spent the entire day thinking about my butt and making so much fuss about it. We ruined everyone's Sunday."

"I don't think so. I mean, we can spend some time together now. Ryuji and Ann are somewhere else, busy with themselves and Futaba and Haru are watching an amazing show. I think the only people here who have a ruined Sunday are Yusuke and Morgana, who weren't able to witness this nonsense."

"Yeah, your right."

Makoto yawned. It looked cute. I know I praised her a lot in this story, but I guess that is just what happens when you really like someone. She had closed her eyes and was breathing slowly. I didn't mind. This day was exhausting after all.

"Hey, Akira. I forgot I wanted to ask you something."

"Then ask now."

"Why is one of the boxing gloves filled with one-yen coins?"

...

...Futaba you little gremlin!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment. That would make me very happy. I am also open to criticism (as long as you don't involve my mom in it). Please tell me when you find some critical errors or weird sentences. The next thing I want to upload is another chapter of "The Shocking Truth About The Student Council President And Her Friends". If you don't that FF you can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699361/chapters/26342319
> 
> I hope you have a nice day. Until next time! Bye!
> 
> PS: If you have any wishes or ideas for one-shots feel free to write them in the comments too. I can't promise to write them, but I will look at them and maybe they might appear as part of another story.


End file.
